


Loved And Lost

by redpantsandjam (fullonzombae)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Mourning, Post-TSoT, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullonzombae/pseuds/redpantsandjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following John and Mary's wedding, Sherlock decides to visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved And Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66918) by sherlockat221bposts. 



The sounds of the reception followed Sherlock as he left the party behind, aware that celebrations were for those who were not losing. He had loved, he had lost, and were he to tell anyone of that, they would assume he was talking of John.

The run up to the wedding, in some ways, had been bliss. John was happy, and Mary was most certainly worthy of the doctor’s affections. But Sherlock had found himself, of late, in a secondary mourning.

_Twenty-ninth of March, 2014. He could adjust that suit all he liked as he looked in the mirror, with Mary fussing over the tie; It would fix nothing. “For Christ’s sake, Sherlock. You know, if you’d kept that tie pin…”_

_"Well, I don’t usually wear ties, do I?"_

And then there had been the cake testing, with the advice not to go for the fruit base. “No one likes a fruit cake,” Sherlock had pointed out, carefully examining the neapolitan sponge that lay in front of him. Victor had hated fruit cake.

Then came John’s rehearsal of the vows. Sentimental. Overblown. Sloppy. He paid little attention to the words, instead watching the words that rolled along the bottom of the TV screen.

_"They’ll legalise it one day, you know?"_

Sherlock had deemed Victor a sentimental, optimistic fool, whose hopes came fuelled by how ever many pints he’d consumed with the literature students that evening. A sloppy attempt at a proposal, and Victor had fallen asleep with his fingers tangled in Sherlock’s hair.

And now, as he left the wedding behind him, turning towards Chiswick with his hands deep in his pockets, it took more effort than he would care to admit to bite back the tears. And as he retraced the steps he’d taken so many times before, he fingered the gold bands in his pocket, feeling as if they were heavier than before.

Crouching in front of the granite stone that lay in front of him, Sherlock slowly traced his fingers over the engraved lettering, his voice more choked than before.

"Hello, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> 29th March 2014 is the date that the first same sex marriages took place in England. 
> 
> This was originally posted as a drabble on my roleplay account on Tumblr.


End file.
